


В горе и в радости

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Army, F/F, Flirting, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Пик снова смотрит на красные хризантемы. Не очень удобно будет ходить по всему городу с ними в руках, однако это в первый раз, когда Елена дарит ей что-то столь традиционное, что-то, что символизирует ухаживания.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena, Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	В горе и в радости

Вокруг чувствуется всеобщее воодушевление из-за отгремевшей войны, а также из-за предстоящей. Слышимые обрывки чужих разговоров только о завершённом строительстве сцены, готовящемся выступлении и гостях со всего мира. О будущем нападении на Парадиз лишь шепчутся, 

Между тесной толпы протискивается несколько детишек. Они, смеясь, пробегают мимо рыночных прилавков, забитых фруктами и овощами, а затем вновь скрываются в гуще людей. 

Пик смотрит им вслед, на какое-то время глубоко погружаясь в свои мысли. И выныривает из них в тот момент, когда прямо перед её лицом появляются красные цветы. 

Она один раз растерянно моргает, а затем оборачивается. 

Елена приветливо улыбается. В этот раз на ней чёрный брючный костюм, какой обычно носят мужчины за пределами Ребелио, а не военная форма. 

Пик позволяет себе засмотреться на девушку. 

— Хризантемы? — спрашивает она, вспоминая про протянутый ей букет. — Никогда бы не подумала, что ты из тех, кто дарит цветы. Может, ещё сводишь меня в ресторан? Будешь открывать мне двери, отодвигать для меня стулья, помогать снимать китель? 

— Не будь грубой, — холодно отзывается Елена, но в её глазах мелькают смешинки. 

— И в мыслях не было.

— Ты примешь их?

Пик снова смотрит на красные хризантемы. Не очень удобно будет ходить по всему городу с ними в руках, однако это в первый раз, когда Елена дарит ей что-то столь традиционное, что-то, что символизирует ухаживания.

Она забирает букет из рук девушки и осторожно прижимает его к груди.

— Они выглядят чудесно. Спасибо.

Елена смущённо кашляет в кулак, упорно избегая встречаться с Пик взглядом. 

— Насчет ресторана, если ты хочешь…

— Нет. Абсолютно точно нет. 

— Хорошо. Тогда, у тебя ещё осталось то вино?

— Мне казалось, мы уже прошли тот этап, когда ты придумываешь разные предлоги, чтобы попасть ко мне домой.

На этот раз Елена смотрит ей прямо в глаза, на её лице нет ни единого следа былого смущения.

— Мы давно не виделись.

— Да, — произносит Пик. — Была война.

Елена усмехается.

— Я в курсе. Завершается одна, начинается другая. Им никогда не будет конца. 

Фраза Елены невольно привлекает внимание проходящих мимо людей. Они бросают на неё настороженные, но заинтересованные взгляды и слегка замедляют свои шаги. Пик понимает, что им лучше поскорее уйти отсюда.

— То вино давно закончилось, но у меня есть другое, — говорит она. — Думаю, оно тебе понравится. Пойдём.

У Пик нет вазы. 

Конечно, ей иногда дарили цветы, но она успевала передарить их кому-нибудь до того, как переступала порог собственной квартиры. В основном красивые букеты доставались Порко или детям.

Сейчас же у неё нет даже мыслей о том, чтобы отдать кому-нибудь хризантемы, подаренные Еленой. Вот только поставить их по-прежнему некуда. 

— Как насчет этого? — предлагает Елена и демонстрирует Пик её любимую чайную кружку, которая по объёму немного больше других. 

— Плохая идея. 

Наконец Пик ставит цветы в графин и размещает их в середине кухонного стола.

— Надо было дарить сразу с вазой.

— Так тоже хорошо.

Елена кивает, принимая её ответ, но Пик видит, что та по-прежнему хмурится.

— Кстати, по какому поводу?

— С чего ты решила, что есть какой-то повод?

— Ты никогда раньше не дарила мне цветы. 

— Поздравление с окончанием войны?

— Ты сама в это веришь? 

На этот раз Елена молчит. 

Пик решает пока достать вино с бокалами. 

Ей неспокойно, в голову то и дело лезут мысли о расставании. Это почему-то пугает её даже больше, чем предстоящая война с Парадизом. Стресс из-за сражений стал уже привычным спутником её жизни, а вот окончание дорогих ей отношений будет чем-то новым. Болезненным. 

— Скажи своему отцу, чтобы завтра он остался дома, — говорит Елена, когда Пик ставит рядом с цветами два чистых бокала и неоткрытую бутылку вина.

— Но завтра выступление, — возражает Пик, начиная искать, чем им можно перекусить. Из еды у неё есть только овощи, чёрствый хлеб да остатки куриного супа. Немного подумав, она решает, что пойдёт и это. 

— Именно.

— Нашим родным выделили хорошие места практически в первых рядах, он захочет пойти. 

— Тебе придётся его отговорить, — спокойно говорит Елена. 

До Пик наконец-то доходит смысл всего происходящего. Она оборачивается к Елене и видит тень вины на её лице.

— Нет.

— Боюсь, что да. 

— Чёрт, Елена, там будут патрулировать несколько сотен вооруженных военных. Даже если вам удастся их прикончить, к этому времени подоспеют ещё, быстро мобилизуют меня и Порко. Рано или поздно вас схватят, а потом казнят. Это, по сути, самоубийство!

Она бросает взгляд на цветы. Расставание? Уж лучше бы это было оно, чем весть о том, что с завтрашнего дня им придётся сражаться друг против друга. 

Елена смотрит на неё поражённо, и это злит Пик ещё больше.

— Ты волнуешься за меня? 

— Разве это не естественно? — грустно усмехается женщина, хватаясь рукой за свои тёмные волосы. — Ты за меня не волнуешься?

— Нет, ты будешь в безопасности. Я позабочусь об этом.

Пик иронично выгибает бровь.

— Не думала, что ты настолько наивна, чтобы всерьёз полагать, будто я стану спокойно отсиживаться где-то, пока моих товарищей убивают.

— Я знаю, — Елена рассматривает её лицо с долей нежности во взгляде. — Об этом мне тоже придётся позаботиться.

Они замолкают на некоторое время, не желая спорить дальше. 

Пик прекращает терзать свои волосы и скрещивает руки на груди. Теперь весь остаток этого дня она проведёт в мыслях о том, что же готовит им завтра. Злость вперемешку с досадой постепенно оставляют её, но о былом спокойствии остаётся лишь мечтать. 

Елена неторопливо подходит к ней, а после заключает в объятия. Пик думает о том, что оттолкнуть её сейчас было бы правильно. Но она не хочет этого делать. 

— Ты убила всё романтическое настроение. 

— Прошу прощения, — произносит Елена. Ей хватает наглости улыбаться.

Пик обнимает её в ответ. 

Она хочет совершить что-нибудь глупое, бросить такую же мощную гранату, которая выбьет всю почву из-под ног Елены.

— Я люблю тебя.

Фраза звучит словно прощание. 

Пик сразу же чувствует, как длинное тело девушки напрягается в её объятиях. Она не надеется получить ответ. 

Но всё равно получает.


End file.
